Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to audio output devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to the automatic identification of left-right headset earpieces.
Devices such as computers, media players, smart phones, tablets, etc., may enable users to view and listen to media content such as movies, video games, music, and so forth, wherein the use of headsets/headphones can facilitate the output of corresponding audio content on an individualized basis. To enhance the listening experience, the left and right channels of certain audio content may differ depending on the type of media being experienced (e.g., an action movie with a train traveling left-to-right in the scene, a video game with a car moving right-to-left, etc.). In some cases, however, it may be difficult for the user to determine which earpiece of the headset belongs in the left ear and which earpiece belongs in the right ear. While marking the earpieces with a left-right identifier may be helpful, such markings can wear over time and may be impractical if there is limited space on the earpieces.